


Something Stolen

by Ramix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Body Possession, Chains, F/M, Forceful kissing, idk how to tag, nothing too serious, some mild sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramix/pseuds/Ramix
Summary: Kirigiri entertains herself by playing with her new body and tormenting her new plaything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like with the last one, this was written a while ago (right after Side: Hope aired) and has been posted on my FF.net (and my tumblr, originally) for a while now, but I've decided to bring it over here now that I have an ao3 account. If you haven't already, I'd recommend reading my previous naegiri fic (Kirigiri's Nightmare) before reading this one. It isn't really a follow-up and it's not necessary to understand this fic, but one specific line will make a bit more sense if you've read that beforehand. Enjoy.

Kyoko Kirigiri stood in front of a mirror, posing like a model on a catwalk as she examined herself.

“You know, as much as I hate this bitch, I have to admit: there are worse bodies to be stuck in,” she said cheerfully. “I mean, just look at these legs! And her skin is pretty nice, too.” 

She ran her hands across her face, looking at herself from every angle in the mirror. Reaching back to undo her ponytail, Kirigiri ran her hands through her hair and fluffed it, examining herself in the mirror before sighing. “Her hair is kinda nice, but she really has no sense of style. I mean, a ponytail? Really? How boring can you  _ get _ ?! I’ll have to dye it later, but for now I guess I’ll just leave it like this.”

She looked at her hands next and sighed, shaking her head. “Well there’s nothing I can do about these ugly hands, but I guess I could find something nicer than these boring gloves.” 

Examining herself a bit further, Kirigiri grit her teeth in frustration before undoing the top buttons on her shirt, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh of relief before grunting in annoyance.

“Jeez! How can she even breathe like that!” she whined, “Huh?” Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw something in her reflection. 

“No way! No way!” she squealed in excitement, puffing out her chest.

“Yes way! Yes way!” she said as she turned to the side to examine herself from another angle.

“Holy shit! She’s  _ stacked!”  _ she said _ ,  _ caught between disbelief, joy and amusement. “Damn, girl! Don’t hide what God gave you! Is she bigger than I was? I think she’s bigger than I was! Seriously, she could give Asahina a run for her money!”  

Giggling like a child who had just been given a present, Kirigiri twirled around before settling down and smirking calmly. 

“No, this body isn’t bad at all…” she said with an unnaturally wide grin. “Wouldn’t you agree, Naegi?”

Junko Enoshima turned to her captive, Makoto Naegi, who was shackled and chained to the wall by his arms and lying on the floor. He glared at her, his response muffled by tape on his mouth.

“Oh silly me!” she said in an exaggerated cutesy voice, before returning to her normal demeanor. “I forgot to take that off, lemme get it for you.”

Junko strutted over to the chained boy and bent over to rip off the tape, smiling gleefully at his pained reaction. 

“Get out of Kirigiri’s body!” he demanded, glaring at her.

“Hmmmm, lemme think about that,” she said sweetly, placing her finger on her chin. “No I don’t think I will.” 

“Just let her go! This is between you and me. She has nothing to do with this!” he pleaded, struggling against his restraints.

“Oh, we both know that’s wrong. Besides, you owe me a new body after you ruined the last one, you jerk!” she said venomously.

“You’re the one who did that!” he countered. “You chose to kill yourself, none of us wanted you dead, we just wanted to-”

He was cut off by a slap to the face from his captor.

“You’re the one who forced me into it you idiot!” she squealed, obviously fake tears pouring out of her eyes. “You and all your friends with your stupid hope ruined all my plans! I had no choice! You filled me up with  _ so _ much wonderful despair that I had to take my own life!  It’s your fault so now you have to be a man and take responsibility!” 

Naegi grit his teeth and glared at her while Junko giggled. Junko’s face broke out into another wide grin as a wonderfully despair-inducing idea occurred to her. 

“Hey Naegi, wanna hear something fun?” she asked, leaning down to look him in the eyes. 

“No.”

She ignored him, and continued, standing up straight. “Now that I’m in Kirigiri’s body, I have access to all her memories. Including her deepest, darkest secrets. Do you wanna hear some of them?”

“Stop it.”

“Like for example…”

“I said stop it!”

“…did you know that Kirigiri…”

“Shut up!”

“…was in love with you?”

Makoto’s eyes widened in shock, and he hung his head. Junko laughed gleefully as she saw him sink into despair.

“You loved her too, right? Right?! Oh it’s such a shame!” she squealed as she hugged herself, shaking her head. “If only you had told her about your feelings, the two of you could have had a sweet lovey-dovey life together, but now you never will!”

When Naegi failed to respond, Junko went on. “And it was _ so obvious _ , too! I mean  _ c’mon _ , how dense can you be? It’d be funny if it wasn’t so tragic. Which for me, just makes it even  _ funnier _ !” She laughed gleefully, relishing in the despair.

Her laughter died down as she noticed that her plaything wasn’t giving her any reaction, so she poked him with her foot in annoyance. “Hey! C’mon, I went to all the trouble of taking this body just for you, you better not ignore me!”

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, not bothering to look up at her.

“We already went through this in the first game, Naegi. Do I really have to give the speech again?” she deadpanned.

Makoto growled in annoyance. Junko’s heart fluttered as she thought of just how much despair he must be feeling if the all-loving Makoto Naegi was starting to lose his temper. 

“Right, despair. Of course. But why are you doing  _ this _ ? The killing game, taking me captive, and why did you steal Kirigiri’s body?!” he yelled, raising his head to glare at her.

Junko smirked. “Wow, you  _ are  _ dense. No wonder you two never got together.”

And with that, Junko Enoshima bent down, grabbed hold of Naegi’s hair with both her hands, and crashed her lips into his. He struggled and tried to break free, but Junko did not loosen her grip. Makoto let out a muffled groan of pain as she bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood before deepening the kiss. Eventually, he managed to break free and headbutt her, causing Junko to flinch and reel back, laughing all the while.

Licking her lips to taste the blood, Junko Enoshima took a moment to bask in the despair of kissing your own worst enemy. She felt it fill her up deep inside, and she tasted it on his lips. With a grin, she looked back at her captive, expecting to see him sinking into despair, but gasped in shock at what she saw instead. 

Makoto Naegi was glaring at her with such determination, such  _ hope,  _ that it caused her to involuntarily take a step back, it almost felt like she was the one in chains and he was the one standing over her in victory. The boy who was known as the Ultimate Hope: he didn’t just  _ radiate _ hope, it poured out from him and crashed into her with such intensity that it made her feel physically ill. Junko’s body convulsed in pain as it fought against her, causing her to gasp in pain and clutch her stomach. 

So the body was still putting up a fight? Surprising, but not concerning. Junko looked back up to stare at her captive.

“I’ll stop you,” he said, calmly. “I swear on my life, I will stop you, and I will save Kirigiri! Do you hear me Junko Enoshima?!”

Junko began to giggle, and eventually broke out into mad laughter.  _ Yes _ . This was why she had come back. This was why she had chosen to take this body for herself. To have one more fight against the Ultimate Hope. She came looking for the one thing that none of her lovers or followers, not even her precious Yasuke, could provide her with.

A  _ challenge _ .

“I can’t wait to see you try,” she challenged, hands on her hips.

**_I know you will._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, another fun story: The idea for this was rolling around in my head for a LONG time. Shortly after I originally wrote Kirigiri's Nightmare. I decided not to write it right away though because the plan was to post new naegiri fics when Kirigiri survived an episode as a sort of celebration. I had it all written up in my tumblr drafts on Sunday night. Then Monday rolled around and Episode 9 happened. As you can imagine, I was more than a little bit miffed by this, and in my emotionally distraught state I deleted the draft. Which was not the brightest decision I've ever made. I held it all in until Side: Hope aired and as a celebration I rewrote and posted it. 
> 
> Also I've had some people asking me if this is going to be continued: the fic was intended as a one-shot but after seeing people ask me about it, along with my own frustrations towards Side: Future, it may be continued at some point in the future. It's a VERY big maybe though.
> 
> EDIT: After a lot of time thinking about it ive cancelled any plans to continue this fic in favor of another series of DR related stuff that id much rather be working on. Sorry to dissapoint.


End file.
